Reencarnación (Levihan)
by Mafia86
Summary: Levi vive actualmente en Alemania y es maestro de Historia en dicho país. El pelinegro recuerda todo aquello relacionado a su vida pasada cuando era "el soldado más poderoso de la humanidad", mas espera por volver a ver a su gran amor desde esa vida pasada. ¿Volverá a verla?


"**Reencarnación" **

Esta historia nació en Tumblr –como pasa con mi otro fic Levihan denominado: "Padres Solteros"- y es ahí donde fue publicada en la Semana Au de Levihan en dicho sitio de este año. Una bella chica llamada Cynthia me solicitó escribirla cuando fue el día con la temática de reencarnación, así que de ahí viene el título.

Esa vez que fue publicada, faltó un voto para una continuación, y bueno; ya veremos cómo nos va en este sitio. Por ahora será un one shot, si ustedes desean una continuación favor decirla si así lo desean. Y si desean apoyar la historia al escribir un review, les estaré agradecida. O si así lo creen correcto, pueden darle amor de las maneras que consideren la más adecuada.

...

Muchas Gracias por leer ^_^ y espero les agrade.

...

-Los personajes de SNK pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y la historia no tiene fin de lucro-

...

_**LEVI**__**.**_

_Todos los días me levanto con la esperanza de verla._

_Cada vez que cierro mis ojos, está ella._

_Todas las malditas noches pienso en ella._

_Cada vez que como, imagino que lo hago con ella._

_Hasta que no vuelva ver su rostro no tendré descanso._

_Hanji, ¿si lograras verme, me reconocerías?_

_Cada segundo que paso sin ella, es un infierno._

_Hanji, apresúrate y aparece…_

_Todas las noches te espero, y rezo a cualquier maldita deidad que ambos hayamos nacido en esta misma época._

_Hanji, por favor recuérdame…_

_Todas las mañanas me despierto con la esperanza, deseo y añoranza;_

_de poder ver nuevamente ese rostro y poder rozar mis labios_

_con los tuyos otra vez._

_..._

Nuevamente había amanecido, y para mi desgracia; los rayos solares que atravesaban las cortinas blancas de mi cuarto comenzaban a ser un puto fastidio, al quemar mi rostro como su estuviese en una playa de esas de las cuales necesitaba visitar.

El clima estaba más que loco en este nuevo año en Alemania.

La noche anterior había nevado como pocas veces había visto desde que llegué a este país cinco años atrás, desde que decidí que sería bueno dar clases en otro sitio aparte de mi natal Inglaterra.

Fue tan alto el nivel de nieve en las calles y el resto de la ciudad, que los noticieros indicaron a manera de protección, la recomendación de no salir de casa o el lugar en el que se encontrase bajo ninguna circunstancia y evitar en lo posible manejar.

Naturalmente no hicimos caso.

Tomamos el auto de Michael, y junto a tres chicos más –sin incluirme-, decidimos ir al bar más cercano de la zona; dónde el alcohol, las drogas y una que otra chica fácil estaban a la orden del día y noche.

Esa noche el frío estaba malditamente implacable.

Llegando al asqueroso bar ese con olor a orina, decidimos sentarnos y comenzar nuestra propia celebración. Michael pidió una cerveza alemana –típico-, mientras John, Thomas y Jacob optaron por un tequila, ron y otro tipo de cerveza alemana; respectivamente. Mientras yo hacía honor a mi nación, comenzando por un delicioso té en espera de la comida, ante la falta de almuerzo y cena; gracias a una de mis alumnas privadas, quien parece tener nubes en ese maldito cerebro; al no entrarle ninguna de las fechas de guerra en la que su propia nación fue testigo.

Fue por ello que preferí empezar a calentar mi garganta con algo conocido, aprovechando que el dueño del bar era un alemán con unos cuantos años vividos en Inglaterra; lugar –en toda la puta ciudad- en dónde sabían preparar correctamente una taza de té de rosas que no supiese a aguas negras.

El té estuvo estupendo, afortunadamente.

Supongo que aparte de haber bebido como un desquiciado, pasé la noche con una de esas hermosas rusas que estaban cantando mierdas no entendibles para alguno de nosotros en la zona de Karaoke, quienes después de tres canciones decidieron acompañarnos a nuestra mesa con unas cuantas botellas de Vodka en mano.

Creo que pasé la noche con una –al menos- al haber quedado impregnado el olor de ella en mi cuerpo. Y lo intuyo, porque todo aquello que pasó después de las tres botellas de Vodka –por mi parte-, está más que borroso en mi mente y mis recuerdos.

De lo único que estoy seguro, es que luego de abrir mis ojos esta mañana y terminado de comprender dónde mierda estaba; pude percatarme con mayor atención de la escencia femenina sobre mi cuerpo y su sabor en mi lengua; así como la evidencia de una tanga entre mis dedos.

-_Parece que hicimos algo más que hablar._ –señalé, con mi vos rasposa al levantarme del sillón. –_Mierda, apesto a rusa. _–repliqué, oliendo mis manos.

Terminando de ponerme en pie, vinieron las ganas colosales de regresar lo qué sea que contenía mi estómago; combinadas con el dolor de cabeza producido por el fastidioso sonido del timbre del teléfono que comenzó a sonar una vez me puse en dos piernas.

Sabía perfectamente quiénes llamaban.

-_No tengo ganas para esto, mierda._ –gruñí.

Caminando unos pasos hacia la mesa de noche junto a otro sillón mientras el timbre aún sonaba, toqué el botón del alta voz.

-_¿Qué?_ –pregunté mal humorado.

_-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Eso es lo mejor que tienes para mí, Levi!? ¿Un maldito "qué"?_

-_¿¡Y para mí también!? _–gritó una voz masculina al fondo.

-_Sí_. –susurré, acostándome de espaldas sobre el sillón más cercano.

-_Rayos, supongo que eso es lo mejor que puedes dar; mocoso._

-_¡Te dije que debiste nalguearlo más cuando era un infante, Alice__! _–volvió a gritar su marido.

-_Sí, quizás…_ –respondí en un tono cansado.

-_Como sea. Feliz año, hijo._ –dijo, en un tono cariñoso.

-_Igualmente madre, padre. Feliz año para ustedes también._ –repliqué, rascando mi cabeza al estar postrado boca a arriba en el sillón. –_Espero hayan comido bien. Extraño la comida de casa, no caería nada mal un poco de pescado y papas; comienzo a cansarme de las malditas salchichas._

-_Quizá algún día vaya a cocinarte._

-_Nada mal, quizá podamos visitar unos cuantos museos y los podría llevar de paseo al lugar ese donde fabrican cerveza._

-_No, gracias. Sabes que a diferencia tuya, no tomamos; cosa que deberías dejar de hacer, mocoso. ¿¡Qué pensaría tu madre si viviera!? Somos tus tíos y sabes que nos preocupamos por ti._

_-No, son mis padres. Detesto cuando te refieres a ti misma como tía. –contesté molesto._

_-Levi, ¿en qué rayos pensabas?_

-_¿Disculpa? _–pregunté extrañado, escuchando cómo Jacob encendía ese maldito radio a todo volumen.

-_¡Maldita sea, Levi! ¿¡No recuerdas!?_

-_No._

-_No seas un imbécil. ¡¿Cómo es que llamas a horas no adecuadas, hablas acerca de una chica, nos dices cosas a tu tío y a mí y no recuerdas ni mierda!? _–gritó.

Quedé mudo por unos segundos.

No entendía ninguna de las cosas mencionadas, y mucho menos tenía una puta idea de lo que me estaba hablando; había despertado en mi casa en un sillón, vivo por ayuda divina y por esos bastardos de mis vecinos –creo- quienes por un maldito milagro; parecían haberse apiadado de mí y dejado en ese sillón para no ser muerto en las calles.

-_Espera…_ -dije, levantándome para tomar el celular ubicado debajo del sillón en el que amanecí.

-_¿¡Por cierto, quién es Hanji!?_ –preguntó mi tío entre gritos.

-¿_Hanji?_ –pregunté, observando el registro de llamadas salientes al caminar en dirección al segundo sillón.

-_Sí, Hanji. Hablaste de ella en la llamada y sonabas muy mal. ¿Titanes? ¿Qué es un titán? ¿Y qué es el escuadrón de reconocimiento!? ¿¡Levi, te estás drogando!?_

-_Ya veo, con que hablé de eso…_ -susurré, retomando mi posición.

-_Entonces, ¿me dirás quién es? ¿Una ex novia? ¿Novia actual con la que tienes problemas? ¿O es una de esas chicas que no te quiere y sueñas despierto con ella?_ –preguntó la mujer preocupada.

-"_Ninguna de las opciones"_ –pensé.

-_¡Puedes masturbarte! ¡Sabes que eso es más saludable, hay muchas enfermedades hoy en día; Levi! _–exclamó el viejo.

-_Padre, tus consejos apestan._ –repliqué, observando mis pies moverse al compás de la música del vecino.

-_¡Calla, viejo! Levi entonces, ¿qué sucede con esa tal Hanji?_

-"_Aún no ha aparecido frente a mis ojos." _–pensé, apretando el puño de mi mano con todas mis fuerzas al sentir rabia por ese hecho.

No deseaba responder, por lo que me quedé callado por unos cuantos segundos.

Cómo explicarles que desde aquel viaje a Grecia, mis recuerdos acerca de ese Levi; el capitán de distintos escuadrones y quien fue llamado una vez_ "el más poderoso soldado de la humanidad_", volvieron en su totalidad y que yo; al que ellos conocen como su sobrino y quien fue criado como su hijo, es la reencarnación física y mental de ese soldado.

Sabía que nunca me creerían.

Ni yo mismo creería si algún día alguien me indica que es una maldita vida pasada, y qué todo lo ocurrido cuando era ese alguien permanecía a manera de recuerdos en su mente; y que cada noche puede sentir cómo si nuevamente por medio de sueños, viviese todo lo bueno, lo malo y hasta lo terrible cuando era ese alguien.

Y que lo más terrible de todo fuese que, únicamente él sea quien recuerde. Tocándole ver nuevamente el rostro y cuerpo de aquellos que murieron cuando él quedaba vivo, esos a los que en esa vida él o ella llamaba "amigos", "esposa" y hasta "hijos".

Nadie creería dicha historia.

–_Te llamaré luego madre, padre y…_ -dije, levantándome –_Disculpa la llamada._

Colgué.

-_Con que llamé borracho… _-murmuré, observando la hora y la cantidad de llamadas realizadas a Inglaterra. –_Esto me saldrá caro._

Sabía que luego de haber colgado, iba a recibir más regaños y hasta sugerencias de regresar a casa. Mas no quería hablar de ella, no hoy; no cuando un año más iniciaba y sabía que no la tenía a mi lado.

-_Mierda, debo dejar de tomar._ –susurré, tirando el celular al suelo. –"_Con que hablé acerca de ella nuevamente."_ –pensé, cerrando mis ojos una vez me acosté sobre el sillón inicial. –_Hanji._ –balbuceé.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
